legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lazuli Lavenna
Lazuli Lavenna, full name Lapis Lazuli Lavenna Lavender, is one of the main characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and its sequel, LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, being the Deuteragonist of Zodiac Saga. She is also a major character of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Order of Strawberry and an indirect victim of Tarrytown Children, led by Orlando Orange who attempted to take over Sleepy Hollow Criminal Triumvirate for himself. She is also the elder sister of Lavenna Lavender. She was an renegade apprentice of Order of Flourish who was believed to have dead during the Feast of Apollo, where her soul was devoured by Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, who also took over her body as her new host. This later caused Lavenna's overall hatred to the Zodiac Demons. However, it was later revealed that Lazuli, turning her side to Moloch due to TC's manipulation, attempted to use the crystal of Nether on herself in order to destroy the forces of Moloch as well as La Gloton, the true leader of the Tarrytown Children. Nevertheless, her body proved to be too frail to be a Nether Host, causing her death. Kaysie later absorbed Lazuli's compassion and became devoted towards most of her brothers and their hosts, especially Crow Faux. Lazuli's spirit was awakened in The Anti-Christ Saga by Entisrich, who later became the new host of Kaysie. Entisrich tried to seek advice from Lazuli, but Lazuli dismissed Entisrich as a selfish and greedy Zodiac Demon who could never ever feel what it meant to be empathized. Enraged, Entisrich banished Lazuli into the Dark Realm after seperating her from the crystal of Kaysie. Fortunately, Lazuli's spirit was soon rescued by Kristen Kiwifruit / Christine Van Bilj, who defeated Entisrich and took over the control of Kaysie's Crystal, in the process taking over Lazuli's empty husk and some shards of Lazuli's personality. It was later revealed that Lazuli, who was freed from Kaysie's contract thanks to Kristen, had moved on from the heaven. However, Kristen's split personality taking Lazuli's form later played a key role in LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, serving as a plot point to make Christine/Kristen face her darkest enemy, Hubert Zodiak, in order to evolve to her final form. This shard of personality was assimilated with Kristen completely after Gregory Grape made a successful therapy to Kristen. By the end of Harvest Saga, Lazuli was listed by Selina Strawberry as one of many victims of La Gloton's killing spree and dark conspiracy, strucking a cord in the heart of Lavenna. ''Biography Early Life Born '''Lapis Lazuli Lavender', Lapis was cast out from her own family. However, what the Lavender never knew was that, under the secret arrangement of Phyllis Peach, who convinced the Lavenders' Household to abandon Lapis, Lavenna ended up sending to secretly joined the Zodiac Demons' Cults. Many years later, approximately 2 months before the fatal night when the Feast of Apollo occurred, Lapis had become a callous and cruel person under Moloch and his followers' care. She also becomes bold, willing to go into all sort of boiling water no matter how much risk she would take. Then, in order to seek her own vengeance upon her parents and twin sister, Lapis tried to snatch the crystal of Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, but her will was not strong enough, making her soul devoured by the power of Kaysie. Because of her own compassion due to Lapis' sad tragedy, Kaysie didn't fully digested the soul of Lapis, but instead sealing her inside the crystal to honor her. Kaysie is also showing talking to her own crystal, much to the bewilderment of other Nethers. Since Kaysie had traumatized and felt guilty towards the death of Lapis, she refused to give her own crystal to anyone. However, this was changed after Evil Christine snatched the Nether Crystal and forced Kaysie to fuse with her. ''Anti-Christ Saga At this moment, the subconscious of Lazuli still exists inside the Crystal of Kaysie, thanks to the Nethers' own efforts. Kaysie's words actually makes Lazuli to have a change of heart. For the very first time, Lazuli finds someone who openly shares her feelings of being an uncared child to Lazuli, a person who can really feel sorry for her. Her own hatred towards her family died out eventually after knowing that her parents were killed by Moloch's minions and her sister gave her life to avenge her loved ones in the endgame against Phyllis Peach, leaving her no hatred to her family any longer. However, after Entisrich fused herself with the Crystal of Kaysie, without even knowing the own existence of Lapis, Lazuli wasn't happy since she found Evil Christine as a self-made orphan. Thus, during Evil Christine's final struggling, Lazuli locked up some power of Kaysie in order to make Evil Christine lose, much to the latter's confusion. Before the third and final death of Evil Christine, Lazuli eventually made her first formal appearance inside Evil Christine's own subconsciousness, showing that she's not the only person (besides Kaysie) who lives inside the Nether Crystal of Virgo, and someone so disloyal and selfish person like Evil Christine can never know the power of Kaysie, right before Kristen and Plaisir snatched out Nether Crystal, killing Evil Christine, putting an end to her reign of terror once and for all, as well as avenging Colin. LOTM: Star Spangled Crown After Kristen start fusing with Kaysie, the remaining essence of Lazuli possessed Kristen's body, and two of them (alongside a redeemed Kaysie) decided to go on a plan to eliminate Hubert Zodiak, in order to finish him and his crazy plan off by stopping him from fusing with the crystal of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, although she has some conflict against Team Witness, who was unaware of Lapis' true nature and Kaysie's redemption. During this time, Lapis bonded herself with Kristen. She represents the logical and calm side of the original Christine. Whenever Kristen became utterly frustrated due to her sore loser personality, Lapis will appear to calm her down, and telling her that complaining makes no good. Their relationship is purely family relationship, as the two sees each other as sisters. Even so, Lazuli not only has her original distant and cold personality existed, but also had a little old Christine inside her. Not only she talked less, but also Lazuli occasionally acted both callous and arrogant. She also shares Kaysie's cruel point of view in the world, like saying Kaysie's famous catchphrase, "''The weak don't even have rights to choose their death." Even so, Lazuli is not utterly evil, as she also has Kristen's kind-hearted and selfless personality. Eventually, after the destruction of Sorensen, Kristen went on a therapy to deal with her split personalities. Thanks to Gregory Grape's efforts, she started to believe that all of her personalities are all several birds in the same feathers, thus merging them all together inside her mind. Later, all of those personality of Kristen, Christine, Lapis and Kaysie merged together into one unique Christine Van Bilj, who kept her own codename as Kristen Kiwifruit, having a physical appearance and her old cool-like-a-Popsicle personality of Lazuli, showing power and immortality of Kaysie, showing her high intelligence of Christine, and showing distinguish personalities & traits of them all. ''Power & Ability Gallery Lapis.Lazuli.(Houseki.no.Kuni).full.2227455.jpg Lapis.Lazuli.(Houseki.no.Kuni).full.2196295.jpg Lapis.Lazuli.(Houseki.no.Kuni).full.2247229.jpg Lapis.Lazuli.(Houseki.no.Kuni).full.2247518.jpg Lapis.Lazuli.(Houseki.no.Kuni).full.2225533.jpg Lapis.Lazuli.(Houseki.no.Kuni).full.2239576.jpg Houseki.no.Kuni.full.2242024.png Lapis.Lazuli.(Houseki.no.Kuni).full.2242819.jpg Lapis.Lazuli.(Houseki.no.Kuni).full.2236202.png Lapis.Lazuli.(Houseki.no.Kuni).full.2234487.jpg Lapis.Lazuli.(Houseki.no.Kuni).full.2227450.jpg Houseki.no.Kuni.full.2232413.png Lapis.Lazuli.(Houseki.no.Kuni).full.2201815.jpg Houseki.no.Kuni.full.2239570.png Trivia Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Zodiac Demons Category:Moloch Allies Category:Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Possessors Category:Possesed Characters Category:House of Van Tassel Category:Femme Fatale Category:Saved Souls Category:Demon Category:Witches Category:Sister of Hero Category:Sibling Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Invisibility Category:CIS Productions Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Order of the Blood Moon Category:Order of Flourish Category:Triggers Hell Category:Mass Murderers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Rivals Category:Deuteragonists Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Salem Descendants Category:Ghosts Category:Giants Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Category:Size Shifter Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Orphans Category:Legacy Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fallen Hero Category:Posthumous Characters Category:OCs Category:Destroyers Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Tarrytown Children